She Belongs To Me
by RazrEdge
Summary: Jody is Stalked by a former boyfriend. She turns to a suprising friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The 101st precinct was crowded, loud, and full of criminals, another normal day. Jody Powell sat at her desk trying to gather up all of her nerve. _What's the big deal? He is a normal human being _, she thought to herself. A loud thud could be heard across the room. T.J. Kincaid ran out of Kermit Griffins office slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, talk about a bad mood." T.J. said.

"Oh God, he is throwing things." Jody said to herself.

Mary-Margaret Skalany came up behind her and said "You know under that gruff exterior he is a teddy bear." Mary-Margaret began to giggle.

Jody got up and said "Stop laughing at my humiliation Skalany." She gathered all of her courage and walked to Kermits office door. She knocked and he yelled for her to go away. She bravely opened the door and stuck her head in anyway. Kermits head shot up in surprise.

There were only a few people in this world brave enough to open his door when he was having a bad day. Jody was not one of them. He knew Jody had to have mustered up a lot of nerve to open that door.

"Kermit, I know you are having a do not talk to me day, but I need to talk to you." Underneath his green sunglasses his eyes were twinkling with amusement. _I wonder what she wants_, he thought.

"Come on in and sit down." Kermit said smiling. Jody let out a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"What's up sweet cakes?" Kermit asked.

Jody cringed at the prospect of what she was about to do. "Kermit I need to ask you for a really big favor."

_Oh no!_ Kermit thought.

"I would ask Peter to do this, but he was contacted by his father and left to visit him." Kermit had also received E-mail from Peter letting him know of the trip. "I can't ask Blake, my friend Steve has plans and everyone else I know is busy."

Kermit cut her off, "Basically I am your last choice."

"Yes, but in a good way" she said. She finally just ended her embarrassment.

"I am going back home this weekend for a friends wedding and I was wondering if you would be my date?" His sunglasses shot up in surprise.

"Look Kermit it has been a long three weeks and I would love to go home and just relax."she said "I don't want to be grilled on my social life. If I show up with a date, I won't be."

Kermit smiled to himself. He knew the last few weeks had been rough on her. They had three murders. Everyone had been working double shifts. He heard from Skalany something happened with Jody and Peter a few weeks ago.

"I would love to" he said. She broke out into a huge grin and Kermit could not help but smile.

"To tell you the truth, I could use a getaway myself. Spending the weekend with a beautiful woman is exactly what I need. I can pick you up Friday after work."

**Chapter 2**

Kermit and Jody were quietly lost in their own thoughts. They had been driving for about two hours. To both of their surprise, the silence between them was comfortable.

"Tell me about your family" Kermit finally said.

"They are pretty normal." Jody said looking out of the car window.

"Kira and I grew up in a typical suburban home."

Kermit looked at her when she mentioned Kira and said "I know you must miss her a lot."

"I do" Jody said.

"So do my parents, they are a little overprotective of me now."

Kermit was thinking about his brother David. He knew how hard it was to lose a sibling. Kermit still felt an enormous loss every time he thought of David. "I can understand that, they don't want to lose you too."

"Maybe" Jody said. "Maybe they just want me to be her. I wonder if sometimes they look at me and see her."

Kermit could see the pain in her eyes when talking about her sister. Jody looked out the window again as silence filled the air.

They reached the Powell residence at about 6:00 that evening. As they pulled into the driveway, Jody began to smile.

Kermit began to unload the bags from the trunk as Jody's parents came over.

"Mom! Dad!" Jody said enthusiastically.

"Sweetheart, we are so happy you could come to the wedding. It will be wonderful having you home for the weekend."

Jody hugged her mom and said "There is no way I would miss Carols wedding."

Kermit came around to the side of the car with the bags. Jody introduced him to her parents. "This is my date for the weekend Kermit Griffin. Kermit these are my parents' Sally and Kevin Powell."

Mrs. Powell eyes lit up at the mention of the word date. She extended her hand and said "Welcome Mr. Griffin. Have you and Jody been dating long?"

Kermit looked up and said "No Ma'am, I was her last choice."

Mrs. Powell politely laughed and said "All right, would you please come in."

Jody hit Kermit in the arm. "What?" he said innocently. "I've got to have some fun this weekend."

Kermit was amazed as he walked up to the house. It was an old southern style mansion, much like The Gables his sister Marilyn lived in. Jody's mother took them to their rooms. They had two separate bedrooms joined by a bathroom. Mrs. Powell poked her head in the door and said

"Dinner party tonight."

"Ugh," Kermit said as he put their bags down. Jody turned and said "I told you I would owe you big."

**Chapter 3**

Kermit was showered, changed, ready to go, and still waiting for Jody.

"Hurry up Powell!" he yelled into the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses Griffin" she yelled back. Jody walked out of the bedroom, Kermit froze. She was wearing a green sequined dress cut just below her knees. He tried not to look at her legs. Her hair was flowing along her shoulders. Her makeup showed off her eyes. Kermit soon realized he had never seen Jody in anything like this.

She looked at him and said "I wanted to match your glasses."

"You look beautiful, ready to go?" Kermit asked. She smiled as she took his arm. As she walked downstairs, she felt peaceful for the first time in weeks.

"JODY!" came a scream in Kermits ears that left him cringing.

"CAROL!" Jody yelled as the two women embraced.

"Jody it is wonderful to see you again. It has been to long." Carol said. Carol was the bride to be. She was a long-legged model with brown hair and perky breasts.

"I can't believe you are getting married Carol. You swore you would never get married" Jody said.

Carol looked at her and said "You swore you would be married with children by now."

Jody laughed and said "Don't remind me. Carol this is Kermit Griffin. Kermit this is Carol Erickson. She is the one getting married and my oldest friend."

"Please to meet you Mr. Griffin, are you and Jody dating?"

Kermit said "Call me Kermit please and we are not dating. I am her last choice."

Jody punched his arm again as Carol dragged her away. "He has a sense of humor. I like that." Carol said.

Kermit was left alone to mingle.

Kermit wandered around the dinning room. There were about ten people there, talking an drinking. The dinning room was cozy with leather chairs and couches spread evenly around the room. They had a bar set up along the right side wall. Kermit went and ordered himself a scotch. He sat quietly drinking, waiting for Jody to return. He wanted her to enjoy herself this weekend.

"Vodka tonic please" a voice from beside him said

The man turned to Kermit and said "How do you do, I am Michael Rogers."

Kermit turned and said "Hello."

"Nice sunglasses" Michael said.

Kermit turned to him and said "Thanks, they help me block out loud personalities." Michael never noticed Kermits comment.

"I am a friend of Carols, how about you?"

"I am here with Jody Powell." Michaels body became stiff and rigid. His face grew pale and he frowned. Kermit immediately noticed his change in demeanor. He immediately got a bad feeling about this guy.

"I did not know if Jody was here" Michael said.

"She and Carol went off for a little girl talk."

Michael turned to Kermit and said "Jody and I are old friends. We use to date in high school. We were very close and very in love." There was something about the seriousness in the tone of his voice that caught Kermits attention.

"I will have to get her to tell me about you sometime, she has never mentioned you before" Kermit said smiling.

Michael smiled a nervous smile and said "You are a lucky man."

"I know" Kermit replied never breaking eye contact.

Michael said a polite goodbye and left. On the outside he was calm and dignified, on the inside he was a volcano of rage waiting to explode.

**Chapter 4**

"Kermit I am so sorry to abandon you" Jody said as she came back laughing.

"No problem" Kermit said as he leaned against the bar drinking his scotch. He was still looking in Michaels direction.

"Hey What's wrong?" Jody asked.

"I just met a guy who said he was a friend of yours, Michael Rogers."

Jody froze as her face went pale and her hands began to shake. A vision of a handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes popped into her mind. She remembered how tall he was, she only came up to his chest. In an instant the image changed to the same young man grabbing her by the arm and slapping her.

Jody turned to Carol and whispered "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"I didn't know Jody, I swear. My parents must have invited him."

Kermit put his scotch down and gently took Jodys arm. "Are you all right?" Jody felt like she was going to be sick.

" I would like to go back to the room Kermit."

"Sure" Kermit said. They said their goodbyes to Carol who went off the talk to her mother.

"Hello Jody" Michael said as he stood behind Jody. She slowly turned around and all of her memories from that period of her life came back to her. His hair was still brown, streaked with some grey. He wore glasses now and was still as tall as she remembered. He had put on weight, but was still very muscular.

"Hello Michael" Jody said. Michael went to hug her but she moved back and into Kermit. _How could she not want me to hold her?_ Michael thought. Kermit could see that Jody wanted to get away from this guy. He put a protective arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"How are you doing? " Michael said.

"I am fine" Jody said politely.

"I was just going up to my room Michael, if you will excuse me."

Jody's mom walked up to her and said "You will miss dinner dear, are you feeling well?"

"I am fine mom, just tired from the drive."

Mrs. Powell said "I should have let you rest, you go rest. I will give your regards to everyone."

"Thanks Mom" Jody said. Michael smiled "I will see you tomorrow." Jody frowned and said "Yeah all right."

**Chapter 5**

As Kermit and Jody entered the room, her fear turned to anger. She was angry that she had allowed Michael to get to her. She was older now and a cop. She should have been able to handle him.

"How are you feeling?" Kermit asked as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I'm fine, " she said. She kicked a chair letting out some of her anger.

Kermit gently asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jody looked at him and said "Are you sure you want to get that personal Griffin. I heard you don't like that."

Kermit smiled and said "I can make an exception in your case sweetcake."

Jody took a deep breath and threw herself on her bed. She turned over on her back and looked at the ceiling. "Michael was my rebound relationship from hell. I got involved with him and realized to late he was an asshole."

Jody took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. "I was blind and stupid and did not see him for the type of man that he was."

Kermit sat down next to her and asked "What kind of man was he?"

Jody looked at Kermit and said "The type of man who likes to use women as punching bags." Jody quickly looked away, unable to look Kermit in the eye. She knew he would see the shame and stupidity she felt, even today, for having gotten involved with Michael.

Kermit gently turned Jodys face to look at him. "You made a mistake once. You learned from it, and you moved on. That is what smart people do."

A single tear ran down her cheek. Kermit wiped the tear away with his thumb. Jody smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Complete

**Chapter 6**

The next day was chaotic with the wedding. Jody spent most of the morning helping Carol get ready. Kermit spent most of his morning hiding by the bar.

"Mr. Griffin, may I ask you a question?" Kermit looked up to see Jodys father standing in front of him.

"Mr. Powell, Of course you may"

"Do the sunglasses ever come off?"

"Only when I sleep" Kermit replied drinking his scotch.

Mr. Powell smiled and said "I like you Mr. Griffin."

Kermit was about to leave to find Jody when Michael approached him from the side. He bit down on his tongue to keep his anger in check. "How are you today Mr. Griffin?" Michael said cordially.

Kermit sat his scotch down and said "Fine."

"How is Jody feeling today?"

Kermit looked at Michael and said "She is fine, I think you should stay away from her."

Michael turned toward Kermit. "Excuse me! Jody and I are friends and have known each other for years."

Kermit laughed sarcastically and said "She told me all about what type of friend you were. The type who liked to hit her."

Michael stepped back slowly thinking,_ it was not that way. I loved her. _

"I never hurt Jody. I loved her" Michael said to Kermit.

"I heard that from a lot of scum like you. Stay away from Jody!" Kermit said menacingly.

"You think you can keep me away from Jody" Michael said.

Kermit slowly took off his glasses and stood eye to eye with Michael. "If you want to push this, I think I can stop you from breathing."

**Chapter 7**

"How did you end up dating a guy who wears green sunglasses?" Carol asked.

Carol giggled and said "That is one frog, I would love to play with."

Jody rolled her eyes "It's not like that Carol, we are just friends."

Carol adjusted her veil and did a few last minute adjustments to her gown. She turned to Jody and said "What do you think?"

Jody stepped back and said "Carol you look beautiful."

Carol giggled and jumped around like a little girl. "Lets go, I AM GETTING MARRIED!" They giggled and headed out the door with Jody holding the train. As they opened the door, Michael stood in front of them.

Carol stopped as Jodys heart raced. Jody quickly calmed herself. She was older and wiser now and she would not be afraid. "Michael what do you want?" Carol asked annoyed.

"You are not going to ruin my wedding. My mother never would have invited you if I had told her all of the times you grabbed my butt."

"I don't want to cause a problem, I just need to talk to Jody for a minute" Michael said.

Carol turned to Jody, Jody nodded saying it was all right. Carol left leaving the two alone.

"How have you been Michael?" Jody asked tentatively. Michael walked in slowly with his hands fidgeting.

"I'm good, it's good to see you."

Jody tried to be polite but couldn't. "Michael, what do you want? We haven't talked in years and frankly I prefer to keep it that way."

Michael was angry and hurt. "What have you been telling people about us? Telling people, I hurt you. I loved you."

Jody looked at him shocked. "You did hurt me. You use to beat me and I was too stupid to leave you sooner."

Michael moved closer to Jody. "I never meant to hurt you. I know you loved me Jody."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "MICHAEL, LET ME GO NOW!" Jody yelled.

"Why are you doing this to me? I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME" Michael said as he tried to kiss Jody.

Jody tried to pull away but couldn't. "LET ME GO!"Jody yelled angrily.

"You belong to me" Michael whispered into the air.

Jody pulled her wrists free as Michael back away. She was going to have a bruise.

Jody opened the bedroom door to leave. She turned back to Michael and said "Stay the hell away from me!"

**Chapter 8**

The wedding continued with no more problems. Jody stayed close to Kermit while Michael disappeared. Kermit wondered why Jody was clinging to him. The wedding ended, and Jody and Carol said their goodbyes. Jody wearily walked away, still feeling shaky from her earlier encounter with Michael.

"Jody, your mother and I need to speak with you." Mr. Powell said as they approached her.

"We just heard that Michael Rogers left. Did you two have a fight?" Jody quietly said "No" and tried to walk away, but her mother stopped her.

"Honey what's wrong? I am sure Michael was fine when he left" Mrs. Powell said.

Jody turned on her mother and said "I don't give a damn if he was fine. I am glad he is gone and I hope I never see him again."

"Jody do not be rude to your mother. She is just concerned." Mr. Powell said.

"I am sorry" Jody said.

Her father hugged her and said "We love you honey, we don't want to see anything happen to you Kira."

It was a simple slip of the tongue that her parents did not even notice. That one name nearly broke Jodys heart. Jody smiled and walked to her room. She tried to hold back the tears until her bedroom door was closed. Once the door was closed, she could not control her tears.

Jody sat up on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had cried all of the tears she had left inside her.

Kermit knocked on the door and slowly stuck his head in. "Mind if I join you?"

"Come on in" she said as she continued to stare at nothing.

Kermit sat down next to her. He just waited for her to be ready to talk. "Are you waiting for me to spill my gut's Kermit?"

"You don't have to tell me anything" Kermit said.

A single tear slid down Jodys face. "My father called me Kira tonight. When they look at me, they see Kira. When everyone looks at me, they see her. Peter looks at me and see her."

Kermit turned to her and said "I don't believe that. I know for a fact that he cares about you very much."

Jody turned to face him. "I know he cares, but a part of him cares because of what happened to Kira."

Jody got up and walked over to a window. " I wish people didn't always see someone else when they see me."

The tears began to flow again. "I envy you Kermit, you are able to keep yourself private. Everyone knows about Kira, everyone knows how I feel about Peter. That is all people see when they see me, Kira Powells sister, or the detective in love with Peter Cain."

Kermit could hear the pain in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes. "Jody what happened between you and Peter?" Kermit asked gently.

Jody made a nervous laugh and said "The same thing that always happened. I went to see him and did what I always do, I through myself at him. He did what he always did, politely turned me down. This time though it was different. I stared at him and realized I kept throwing myself at a man who did not want me. I threw myself at a man who turned me down more than once. I felt pathetic and alone" Jody said through a choked sob.

She cried as she lost control of her emotions again. Kermit took off his sunglasses. He never realized how much pain Jody carried. He walked up to her and turned her around to face him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried. She clung to him as he whispered to her everything would be all right.

**Chapter 9**

A knock on the door interrupted them as Jody quickly moved away. Kermit put on his glasses and answered the door. "I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a phone call for you" said one of the quest as they handed Kermit a phone.

Kermit took the phone and said "Griffin here."

"Kermit, it's Mary-Margaret. We need you and Jody back at the precinct, we are undermanned and just had a triple homicide."

Kermit rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and said "All right, we will be there in a few hours." Kermit turned to Jody and said "We got to go home, triple homicide." Jody left to tell her parents goodbye as Kermit watched.

A few hours later Kermit and Jody arrived back at the 101st. The precinct was even more busy than usual. Jody headed straight for her desk as Kermit stopped to put down her bags he was carrying for her. They had driven straight through and had not stopped by their apartments. Jody was checking over her messages when the phone rang. She picked it up to hear heavy breathing. Jody slammed the phone down on the receiver. She was not in the mood for this.

"Welcome back guys. Sorry I had to cut your weekend short" Mary-Margaret said as she walked toward them.

"No problem" Jody said as she looked through her messages. She sighed as she saw two from Peter.

"Kermit, you look rested. Did you two have fun?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Skalany, get a life. I got to go check my E-mail" Kermit said.

Jody caught Kermit by the arm and said "Kermit thanks for everything this weekend."

Kermit smiled and said "Anytime" as he lightly brushed her cheek with his hand.

Jody walked back to her desk as Mary-Margaret looked at her and said "That was so cute!"

**Chapter 10**

Kermit closed the door to his office and turned his computer on. As the computer booted up he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Captain Simms opened the door holding a handful of manilla file folders.

"Welcome back Detective. I am sorry to dump this on you so quick but I need this information as soon as you can get it to me." She dropped the folders on his desk as he began to flip through them.

"Are these the three homicides from last night?" Kermit asked.

Karen nodded grimly. "Sarah Smith, Kenneth Michaels, and Kevin Greene. They were found shot execution style with their hands tied behind their backs. Sarah and Kevin lived together, but Kenneth was just visiting. This is all of the information we have on them and the crime. I need bank records and any other information you can get me. I don't know what you do on your computer Kermit, but I thought this was enough information." Kermit looked over the photos of the bodies and grimaced.

"I am going to send Mary-Margaret and Jody out to canvas the neighborhood. Let me know when you find anything." Karen said.

Kermit never took his eyes from the files as he asked "Get your transfer yet?"

Karen stopped at the door as she turned to face him. "Yea, I will be working at the 96th precinct in Washington, D.C. Todd is very excited about me being closer to him and his new wife and baby. I think he is excited about the prospect of us getting to know each other."

Kermit looked up and said "I am really glad you and Todd are going to have this chance to get to know each other Karen."

She smiled softly and said "Thanks Kermit." She was on the verge of tears and knew she had to get out of there. She left quickly leaving Kermit alone.

Kermit sighed and said softly "This would be so much easier if I could hate you for leaving."

After working an eight-hour shift, Jody finally got the chance to go home. She was dreaming of taking a nice long hot bath. She opened the door to her apartment. Jody went pale as she saw that her apartment had been robbed. Her living room was full of garbage. Her possessions were smashed on the floor. In the kitchen her refrigerator was turned over while all of her dishes were broken. Jody felt her heart break and tears come to her eyes as she walked through the rest of the apartment and saw that it was in the same condition.

**Chapter 11**

An hour later most of the 101s t Precinct was at Jodys apartment. Jody walked around her living room remembering where all of her pictures used to be.

Kermit walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Jody looked at him and said "I am fine."

"Do you know who would want to do this?" Kermit asked.

Jody looked at him and said "No one besides the scum bags I put away on a weekly basis."

Karen came up to Jody and said "We found a couple of sets of prints we can run through the computer."

A voice from behind them made them all jump. "Can I help?" They all turned to see Peter Cain standing at the door.

Jody and the others stared at the door. "Peter, your back!" Kermit said as he went to shake his hand.

"Hey guys" Peter said as he shook hands with Kermit. Peter looked around the room with an air of caution. His eyes had concern in them.

"Jody what happened?" Peter asked.

"I got robbed while I was out of town this weekend."

Peter moved his hand along a wall where her bookshelf once was. "There is a lot of anger, this was not a random attack. The person who did this wanted to hurt you." Jody looked at Peter worried.

"Why?" Jody said in a low voice.

"I don't know" Peter said.

Karen interrupted them as she came up behind Peter and said "Until we get this figured out, I want you to stay with some friends. We can get some people in here later to clean the apartment."

Jody looked toward Mary-Margaret, but she turned away guilty. "My mom is visiting with me this week" Mary-Margaret said.

Karen turned to Jody and said "Why don't you stay with Peter and Lo Si, they can handle any trouble." Karen did not know about the problems between Peter and Jody. Jody looked at Peter nervously. She was not ready to talk to Peter about what had happened.

Kermit saw Jodys apprehension and quickly stepped in. "I have a better idea. Jody you can stay with me, my place is close by so you could supervise the clean up yourself if you want."

Jody looked at him relieved and said "Thanks Kermit, I would appreciate that." Peter and Karen both tried to hide their hurt.

"Now that we got that cleared up, lets get back to work" Karen said as she walked away.

**Chapter 12**

As Peter walked back to his home, he let his mind wander. When he left to meet his father three weeks ago, he had no idea what to expect. He found his father and they had a joyful reunion. When his father left a year ago, Peter thought his life would never be the same.

After seeing his father Peter realized how much he had changed. Peter found out that the photos of his mother were forgery. Peter realized his father had to leave him, for Peter to grow. The first months of the separation were hard. Peter struggled to find his place in Chinatown.

The people saw him, but wanted his father. Time went on and more people began to trust him. He began to trust in himself, his strengths and weaknesses. He figured out that his strength was in Karate.

He reopened Karate classes and began _The Temple._ The Temple was an academy for troubled and homeless youths. The were taught kung fu, the shaolin way, and skills they would need to succeed in life. Peter also managed, with some help from a few friends, to get a homeless shelter built in Chinatown.

Peter never realized Chinatown had such a big homeless problem. As the months grew on Peter grew more confident. He enjoyed spending time with the children at the Academy. He could not help but see some of himself in all of their faces. Peter soon realized a sense of himself away from his father.

He had gained an inner peace he had searched for all of his life. Pete was proud of the fact that now he could stand on his own feet. Peter knew his father would return soon, his fathers' destiny was yet to be fulfilled. Peter wondered what his father would think of his accomplishments. Would he be proud? Would the people of Chinatown want his father back? These thoughts raced through his mind.

**Chapter 13**

Kermit put his computer disk back in his bottom desk drawer. He was about to leave when he looked up to see Karen standing in his doorway.

"Hi boss, I finished cracking codes, hacking banks, and generally restoring peace to the city. I thought I would go on home now."

"Going home to Jody and a home cooked meal" Karen said sarcastically.

Kermit looked up confused "Excuse me?"

Karen angrily said "Are you and Jody seeing each other or was that stunt at her place just to get my attention?"

Kermit shoved his desk drawer shut. "First of all, Jody and I are not seeing each other. Second, you never entered my mind when I invited her to stay. I don't play games like that. "

"Come on Kermit I know you, you guard your privacy closer than Fort Knox. You never invite people to stay with you. Hell, most people don't even know where you live."

"Jody is not everybody, she is my friend" Kermit shot back.

Karens voice rose "Since when have you and Jody become such close friends."

"Since I got her pregnant and she is carrying my love child" Kermit said angrily.

Karen stopped suddenly realizing what she was doing. She was making a fool out of herself. "I am sorry Kermit, I had no right to yell at you like that" Karen said embarrassed. She turned away trying not to cry.

Kermit laughed and said "I guess this is the fight we should have had when we broke up."

Karen smiled and said "I will have to stop being so jealous."

Kermit sat on the edge of his desk and said "The reason I invited Jody to stay with me is because she and Peter are having some problems. She has not spoken to him in a few weeks and it is still tense between them. I thought this was a good solution." Karen felt really foolish now. He was just trying to help out a friend.

He stood silently at the door watching Jody enter his apartment. He knew she was here, he had seen her. She looked so beautiful. "We will be together soon, my love" he whispered to himself.

**Chapter 14**

Kermit was finishing putting the blankets and sheets on the sofa. "Why did I agree to this, I hate this sofa." Kermit whispered to himself.

Jody walked in from the kitchen. "I really appreciate this Kermit, I am really sorry to put you out."

"Don't mind me I am a perpetual complainer" Kermit said. They both sat down on the sofa while Kermit sipped a scotch.

Kermit looked at Jody and said "Did you and Peter get a chance to talk yet?"

Jody looked down and silently said "No."

Jody looked at Kermit and said "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

Kermit said "A little."

"You really want to talk to him don't you?" Kermit said.

Jody stood up and said "I can't stand Peter and I being so distant. I really want to fix this."

Kermit looked at Jody and said "All you have to do is talk to him sweet cakes. I have a feeling Peter will understand."

Jody began to pace. "I know he would understand. I just hope I don't do something stupid again."

"You did not do anything stupid to begin with. You should not apologize for your feelings Jody."

Kermit was standing next to Jody. Jody stared at him and started to laugh. "It is 9:00 at night and you still have your sunglasses on. I guess I am keeping you from relaxing."

Kermit smiled, looked at her and said "I don't mind."

A comfortable silence passed between them. A noise from outside the door broke the silence. "What was that?" Kermit asked as he pulled out his desert eagle.

Kermit walked up to the door and quickly opened the door pointing his gun in the hallway. On the floor in front of the door was one red rose. Kermit picked up the rose and read the note to Jody. **_We will be together soon._**

Kermit took the flower and note to Karens office and told her the story. He then picked up Peter and the two of them went to check on the repairs to Jodys apartment.

"So how is Jody doing?" Peter casually asked.

Kermit turned to him and said "She is fine. Why don't you do something unpredictable and go talk to her."

Peter laughed and said "Unpredictable is you inviting Jody to stay with you."

"She is a friend, she needed a place to stay" Kermit said.

Peter turned to Kermit and said "She told you what happened?"

Kermit did not want to be the go between in this situation. He did not know how Peter would feel about Jody confiding in him. "A little."

Peter looked down and said "You two have gotten close. You don't have to hide it Kermit. Jody and I were never together."

Kermit looked at him surprised. "We are just friends, there is nothing romantic going on between us."

Peter smirked and said "All right, I will keep what I know to myself."

Kermit grimaced and said "Don't do that Cain. Don't do that I know something you don't shaolin stuff."

Peter laughed and said "Whatever you say Kermit." Kermit sighed and said "Look were here, and nothing has changed between Jody and me."

**Chapter 15**

Peter and Kermit were on their way to Jodys apartment. "How far do you think they have gotten on the clean up?" Peter asked.

Kermit turned to him and said "These guys are probable on a coffee break."

Kermit and Peter saw the workers responsible for the clean up leaving. "What's going on?" Kermit asked as he grabbed one of the men by the arm.

"We are leaving, precinct called told us not to worry about repairs or clean up. Door was locked when we got here."

Kermit looked at Peter and said "We would have been told if Karen canceled the repairmen."

Kermit pulled out his desert eagle. Peter put his hand on the gun and said "I don't think we will need that."

Peter walked over to the door, ran his palm over the lock and unlocked the door. "I keep forgetting you are a hotshot shaolin now" Kermit said.

"You finally learned that trick" Kermit said smiling as he walked into the apartment. Peter and Kermit slowly entered Jody's living room. The apartment was cleaned, but covered with Roses. Kermit picked up a rose, there was a note attached to each rose. They all had the same message as the one Kermit found last night,**_ We will be together soon_**.

Jody sat quietly listening to Kermit and Peter. They told her about the apartment and the roses. They also told her they thought the break in was connected to the roses. They told her she was being stalked. Jodys mind was racing with all of the information. Jody was scared and had an idea, who might be doing this.

Her mind kept going back to one encounter. Michael grabbing her and yelling _I love you and I know you love me._ She could still see the intensity in his eyes and feel the force in his grip.

"Jody!" Peter said loudly. Jody was brought back to reality.

Jody turned to Peter and Kermit and said "I am sorry, did you say something?"

Peter took her hand and said "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you like this?"

"Yea, A man named Michael Rogers."

Kermit looked up quickly "That guy from the wedding, the one I didn't like. Why him?"

Jody shifted uncomfortable and said "We exchanged words at the wedding. He grabbed me and told me he still loved me." Jody held up her wrists for Peter and Kermit to see the bruises. Kermits face went red with anger. Peter desperately tried to keep his anger under control.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this at the wedding. " Kermit asked more angry than he meant to be.

"I didn't think to tell you at the wedding. Michael had already left. I am sorry" Jody said.

Kermit ran a hand through his hair and said "I am sorry too. I did not mean to be so angry."

Peter watched Jody and Kermit talk. It was nice to see his two closest friends becoming friends.

"I got a bad feeling from that guy the second I saw him. I should have gone ahead and shot him." Kermit said pacing.

"Excuse me, would you guys mine telling me what is going on" Peter said.

Jody looked at him and said "Michael was an ex-boyfriend of mine. It was a bad relationship and ended badly. He was at the wedding this weekend."

"I told him if he did not stay away from you he would regret it" Kermit said.

Jody looked at him and said "You did that for me?"

Kermit looked at her and said "Well, the guy made me mad and I did not like his attitude."

Jody smiled and said "Thank you Kermit."

**Chapter_ 16_**

Jody tossed and turned in bed. All she could see was Michaels face in front of her. The stings of his slaps and the power in his punches. He was everywhere and she could not escape from him. Jody sat up in bed shaking.

Kermits shadow appeared at the door way and said "Are you all right?"

Jody looked at him and in a shaky voice said "I don't know." Kermit walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He sat with her while she calmed down.

"I had a nightmare" she finally said.

Kermit said, "I know about those."

Jody wrapped her arms around her knees and said "This is all my fault."

"This is not your fault. You did not do anything wrong." Kermit said. Kermit could see the fear in Jody eyes.

"Would you stay with me for a while Kermit, if it is not too much of a bother."

Kermit quietly said "You are never a bother."

Jody laid down as Kermit sat at the edge of the bed next to her. He held her hand and stroked her hair, he hoped she would relax enough to go back to sleep. She fell asleep with a death grip on Kermits hand. Kermit sat with her until morning The explosion jolted them from their sleep.

Kermit grabbed his desert eagle and checked on Jody. "What was that?" Jody asked reaching for her gun.

"I think it came from the street. Stay here" Kermit said.

"No Way" Jody said Protesting.

"You need backup."

"Not until I know what is going on. I want to make sure you are gonna be safe." The realization hit Jody hard, she could be in real danger.

Kermit walked up to his front door. Jody was behind him in the living room holding her gun. "Stay here" Kermit said.

Kermit slowly checked the hallway and proceeded outside. Kermit saw a brown sedan on fire. He turned to see Peter running toward him.

"What Happened?" Peter asked.

"Looks like a car exploded. What the hell are you doing here?" Kermit asked.

"I was coming to check on Jody when I heard the explosion." Peter said. Peter began to keep the spectators back. A few minutes later the firefighters arrived.

Peters head suddenly jerked up and he went pale. A wave of fear hit him with the force of a gun. "Jody!" Peter said as he ran off toward Kermits apartment. Kermit ran behind him. They burst threw the front door and saw Jody curled up in a ball crying on the living room floor.

As Kermit left Jody looked around the living room. She was checking her gun, making sure it was loaded. Her cop instincts were on edge, she felt like she was being watched. She heard the movement behind her, but it was too late. A second before she turned to aim her gun, a hand grabbed her wrist. The gun fell to the ground.

Jody cried out in pain as two hands grabbed her and threw her down on the ground. A shadowy figure appeared above her and held her down.

"Hello my love. I knew I could bring you back to me." Jody could not see the person, but she knew the voice.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

"That bastard is so predictable. I knew he would make you stay behind, where he thought it was safe." The figure leaned in close and ran a hand down her body. He ran his hand along her thighs and fondled her breasts. Jody whimpered as his hands assaulted her body.

"I'll be back for you soon my love." The figured whispered in the air. As quickly as the man appeared, he was gone. Jody barely noticed when Kermit and Peter burst threw the door.

Peter gently picked Jody up and put her on the sofa. Kermit called the precinct and then brought Jody a blanket. She was beginning to shake violently.

"I think she is going into shock." Kermit said as he spread the blanket over her. Jody was pale and clutching the blanket with both hands.

"It was him" Jody whispered.

Peter and Kermit turned to look at her. "I could not see his face, but I know his voice. It was Michael."

**Chapter 17**

_Kermits apartment_

Kermit rode to the precinct to fill Karen in on everything that happened last night. Peter stayed behind with Jody. Mary-Margaret was on her way so Peter knew they only had a few minutes to talk. He was determined to clear the air between them.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked as he handed Jody some tea.

Jody looked up at him and said "I don't know. For the first time in my life I don't feel safe."

Peter sat down next to her. "We will find this guy Jody." Peter looked down at his own coffee and then back to Jody.

"Jody I have been wanting to talk to you about what happened between us. I am so sorry if I hurt you." Peter said.

"Peter, it is not your fault. It was about me" Jody said.

"I am sorry I can't feel the way you need me to" Peter said.

"You can't change how you feel, or don't feel. I have accepted you and I will only be friends. I would rather have you in my life as just a friend, than nothing at all." Jody said.

Peter pushed the hair out of her eyes and said "I feel the same way." Jody smiled as Peter kissed her cheek.

"I am so glad that is over. I feel so much better." Jody said.

"So what is up with you and Kermit." Peter said grinning from ear to ear. "I want all of the details."

Jody defensively said "Nothing, we are just friends."

Peter laughed saying "You know it is all right if you two are getting closer. Nothing wrong with it."

Jody got up and walked to her room saying "It is nice to have you badgering me again ."

**Chapter 18**

Kermit arrived back at his place around one. Mary-Margaret was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Griffin." Mary-Margaret said as Kermit walked in.

"Hey Skalany, Where are Jody and Peter?"

"Jody finally fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. Peter went to check some of his old contacts about Michael Rogers." Mary-Margaret said.

"Have there been any new leads on him?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Oh Yea." Kermit said as he sat in a chair rubbing his eyes.

"Captain needs you back at the precinct, she can fill you in on everything." Kermit said still rubbing his eyes and not looking at her.

"All right" Mary-Margaret said. She knew it was time for her to leave.

Kermit sat there for a few minutes, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened tonight. He heard Jody crying and quickly went to check on her. As he opened the door he saw her sitting up in bed shaking. She had another nightmare. She looked at Kermit with fear filled eyes. It broke Kermits heart to see her so scared. Kermit sat next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. He held her until he felt the shaking stop.

"I seem to be crying on your shoulder a lot these days Kermit." Jody said pulling away from him.

"It's all right I have strong shoulders." Kermit said.

Jody laughed and leaned back on her pillows. Kermit looked at her dreading what he knew he had to tell her. "What is wrong Kermit?" Jody asked.

Kermit turned to her surprised and said "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Kermit stared at the floor. "I am not really one for sharing Powell."

"I promise not to get all sappy and mushy on you. Just a conversation between two friends." Jody said.

Kermit glanced at her and smiled. "I have known about this for a while so I should not be so upset. Captain Simms announced she was transferring to another precinct."

Jody was shocked. "Where is she transferring to?"

"She is going to Washington D.C. Her son Todd lives there and she wants to be closer to him and her new grandchild."

Jody looked at Kermit and said "I am sorry Kermit. Is this why you two stopped seeing each other?"

Kermit looked at her and said "Yea."

Kermit got up and began to pace. "I can understand her wanting to have a relationship with her son and new grandchild. I knew she was going to leave so why am I so mad now." Kermit got angry and threw a soda can into the wall.

Jody jumped and Kermit looked at her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kermit said sitting back down in the chair. Jody sat back down on the bed and said "I guess the reason you are so mad now is because she is really leaving, now it is really over. Acceptance can really suck sometimes."

Kermit looked at her and knew now was the time to tell her. "Jody there is something else I have to tell you."

Kermit took her hands in his. "Do you remember the fingerprints we found at your apartment? We matched those to the prints we found at the scene of the triple homicide. They belonged to a man called Joseph Larkin. We did some checking and found out Larkin and Michael were friends in college. We think Larkin killed those 3 kids and Michael was involved somehow. There is a warrant out for Larkin and Rogers. Captain Simms thinks the murders and your stalking are related."

Jody jerked away from him. She walked a few steps and felt dizzy. She felt for the bed to give her some support. "He is going to kill me just like he did those people. Oh God! They are dead because of me. He said he could bring me back to him."

Jody was becoming hysterical. Kermit walked up to her and took her face between his hands. "I promise I wont let him hurt you Jody."

They looked into each others eyes. Kermit was tired and lonely. Jody was afraid and needing to be held. Kermit leaned in and kissed Jody slowly. He pulled back to see her reaction. Jody moved in closer to him and kissed back. Kermit kissed her harder and with more passion. He picked her up and gently took her over to the bed. The passion began to build and they became two people lost in pain and fear, seeking comfort.

**Chapter 19**

Kermit finished buttoning his shirt and put his glasses on. He looked over at Jody on the bed, still sleeping. He still could not believe what had happened. He needed to go to work, but he did not want to leave without talking to Jody first. He decided to call in and let the precinct know he would be late. When he got back from making his call Jody was awake.

"Hey" Kermit said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Jody said taking her cup.

"I gotta have my coffee before I can get up and going in the morning." Jody said. They sat in silence before Kermit finally spoke.

"Are you all right?" He said.

"I am fine." Jody said.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" Jody asked not sure she wanted to her the answer.

Kermit took off his glasses looked at her and said "I hope this does not freak you out, but I don't regret any of it. Last night was the nicest night I have had in a long time. When I woke up this morning I felt really peaceful."

Jody let out a breath. "I am glad to hear you say that. Last night we both needed someone."

Jody looked down and said "It had been so long since I had been with someone. Last night I felt really safe and cared for."

Kermit smiled. He was relieved she felt that way. "I am glad you feel that way. I would hate to think this could ruin our friendship."

Jody looked at him and said "Where do we go from here Griffin?"

Kermit put his glasses on and said "I think we should see where everything leads. We are still both emotionally tied to other people. I don't think we should push anything."

Jody smiled and said "I don't know what is happening between us, but it feels good."

"Oh Yeah" Kermit said.

Kermit was late for his meeting with Skalany and Simms. He was getting an update on Rogers and Larkin.

"Hey Kermit nice of you to finally join us" Skalany said.

"Ha! Ha!" Kermit said straightening his tie.

"We have put out an APB on Michael Rogers for stalking Jody. A warrant has been issued for Larkin charging him with the three counts of murder." Mary-Margaret said.

Karen came up behind them and said "I have 24 hour guards on Jody until we find this guy.

"Thanks Captain, I know Jody will be happy to hear that" Kermit said.

Peter burst into the precinct. "Jodys gone! I went to see her and I found the guy guarding her dead.

Kermit went pale. Mary-Margaret and Karen stood in shock. "I think Michael got her!" Peter said.

**Chapter 20**

Jody slowly opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to remember where she was. She looked around and found herself in an elegantly decorated room. She was laying on a floral print queen size bed. She saw a makeup mirror and chair. She also saw an antique set of Chester drawers. She saw a bathroom on her right. It all appeared very elegant, down to the plush brown carpet.

The only problem she could see was the leg irons around her feet. She was attached to a standard chain that gave her movement all around the room. Jody was just getting up and walking around when the bedroom door swung open. Jodys breath caught in her throat

Michael stood in front of the door. Michael was dressed in a suit, but it was messy. His brown hair was shaved off. His blue eyes were blood shot.

"Hello Jody" Michael said in a low voice.

"What do you think you are doing Michael? It is a bad idea to kidnap a cop."

"I only did what I know you wanted me to do." Michael said as he paced the small room. Jody slowly tried to back a way, but a dizzy spell overtook her.

"I know you need time to adjust, we have all of the time in the world my love." Michael smiled as he slowly left the room. Jody sat down on the edge of the bed and began to cry.

Two hours later the101st precinct was in chaos. Jodys disappearance had been classified as a kidnaping. Every available office was canvassing the entire city with pictures of Jody and Michael. Police stations all over the state were notified of the kidnaping. The FBI would be there in two hours.

Mary-Margaret was returning to the precinct to see if there were any new leads and check her messages. She had been out all night looking for leads and handing out photos. Mary-Margaret was scared for Jody. Mary-Margaret felt a hand on her shoulders and turned to see Peter behind her.

"We will find her Mary-Margaret" Peter said.

Mary-Margaret put her hand on his and said "Thanks Partner."

Kermit came out of his office with manilla folders. "All right Pete lets go" Kermit said putting on his coat.

"Got a lead" Mary-Margaret asked hopefully.

"This is all of the information we could get on Rogers. We are going to visit some of his associates." Kermit said. The phone rang and Mary-Margaret grabbed it immediately hoping it was a lead. All three stood still for a moment.

"Mom I can't talk now, call me back later" Mary-Margaret said and hung up.

"Great, Jody is missing, maybe dead and here you are having a conversation with mommy." Kermit said sarcastically.

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. She did not want to fight with Kermit. She knew from sources that he was blaming himself and taking it out on everyone around him.

"Griffin point that misdirected anger in some other direction. I have to much work to do and so do you.'

She put her jacket on turned to him and said "Jody is my best friend, try to remember you are not the only one hurting."

Mary-Margaret walked away, Peter turned to Kermit and said "That is the fourth person you are going to have to apologize to when this is over."

**Chapter 21**

"I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW!" The man screamed.

Kermit tightened his hold around the mans neck. The man was Joseph Larkin. A snitch of Kermits told him where Larking was hiding at.

"Kermit, if you squeeze hard enough can you cause brain damage without killing him?" Peter asked.

"That's easy, all ex-mercenaries know that trick. All you have to do is squeeze at just the right spot for just the right amount of time." Kermit squeezed a little harder to make his point.

"AWWWWWW!" The man screamed in pain.

"Larkin it says in our files, you and Rogers have been buddies for years. We know you killed those three people and helped stalk that cop. Anything else you want to tell us?"

"Go to hell!" Larkin spit at Kermit.

Kermit threw larking to the ground and stood over him. Slowly Kermit pulled out his gun and pointed it at Larkins head. "I am not going to tell you again, WHERE IS SHE!" Kermit yelled.

Larkin cringed under Kermit glare and said "They are at a cabin about four hours away from here. 145 Mason Road."

Kermit put his gun back and handcuffed Larkin to a steel door. Peter walked up to Larkin, put two fingers on his temple and said "Good night."

Larkin fell over dead asleep. Kermit looked at Peter and said "Cool trick Pete." Larkin was picked up by the police 1hour later.

Jody walked around the room for what seemed like the tenth time. There were no windows. The chain around her leg kept her just out of reach of the door. All she could do was wait for Michael to return. As quickly as the thought appeared in her mind, Michael appeared at the door. He still looked the same as he did when she first saw him. He was carrying a dozen roses.

"Hello Jody, I brought you these" Michael said handing her the roses.

"I don't want anything from you Michael. I just want you to let me go." Jody turned defiantly from him.

"You need to give us a chance, we are going to be together for a long time" Michael said.

"My friends will find me" Jody said.

"You mean that bastard who went with you to the wedding. He is too stupid to find me. It was so obvious he was not your boyfriend Jody. He is not your type."

Jody angrily said "What is my type Michael? YOU! I don't love you, what we had ended a long time ago."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Michael yelled.

"What we had is special and precious and does not just disappear.

Jody was screaming now. "IT WAS NOT SPECIAL OR PRECIOUS. YOU BEAT ME AND I WAS TO STUPID TO LEAVE YOU WHEN I SHOULD HAVE."

Michael threw the flowers on the floor and grabbed Jodys arms. "Why are you

doing this to me. You belong to me. You are mine. You will love me again!"

"YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Jody screamed. Michael threw Jody on the bed. Jody began to cry as Michael leaned in close to her and said "You belong to me."

Kermit pushed down the accelerator and swerved in front of a minivan.

"Come on Stupid Car" Kermit said hitting the steering wheel.

"Kermit slow down dammit. We won't do Jody any good if we get in a wreck."

"We have to find her Pete. I promised I would keep her safe. This is my fault, I broke my promise." Peter looked at Kermit. They were just turning off onto a long dirt road.

**Chapter 22**

Jody tried desperately to reach the door. She wanted to leave so bad. She knew Michael would be back. She turned to see Michael standing in the doorway. He just stood there staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Jody asked.

"There is no reason to be so hostile Jody."

Jody furiously stood toe to toe with Michael. "You kidnap me, hold me hostage, terrorize me, you use to beat me and I should not be so hostile."

Michael angrily said "You made me do that. You made me so angry. I loved you, I didn't want to hurt you."

Jody screamed at him "YOU DID IT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE." Michael reached for her, but Jody slapped him across the face. Michael grabbed her and kissed her hard. Jody felt like she was going to vomit. Jody pushed Michael away from her. She tried to run away, but she tripped over her chains. Michael grabbed her wrist and held her down.

"It can be nice Jody, don't fight. Let me love you" Michael whispered.

"Oh God" Jody whimpered.

Kermit and Peter finally saw the cabin after hours of driving. The parked about 150 yards away and slowly got out of the car.

"We really should wait for backup" Peter said putting on his jacket.

"Backup is on its way" Kermit said pulling out his desert eagle.

Kermit turned to Peter with a .45 and said "Here take my spare."

Peter looked at the gun for a moment. "No thanks" he said. This was the first time Peter would be going into a situation like this unarmed. Peter trusted his abilities, he knew he did not need the gun.

"When did you become so damn nonviolent?" Kermit asked.

Peter ignored him and began to move to the front door. Peter saw that the front door was padlocked. He moved a hand over the lock as it quietly snapped open. "You go in the front, I will take the back"

Jody was trapped, pinned down on her back.

She looked at Michael and said "Please don't do this."

Michael caressed her cheek and said "I know you love me."

Jody quickly brought her knee up and kicked Michael in the groin. He doubled over in pain and fell off of her. Jody scrambled for the door, she once again forgot about the chains.

She cried trying as hard as she could to pull herself free. "HELP!" She screamed.

**Chapter 23**

Kermits head jerked up as he heard Jody scream. He quickly and quietly moved to the back room where he heard the scream. He did not see Peter, but he knew he was close by. He stopped at the back room and saw the padlocked door unlocked. He smiled. Kermit counted three and then kicked the door in.

Jodys head shot up as relief and hope flooded through her. She saw Kermit standing in the doorway.

"POLICE" Kermit yelled pointing his gun. Jodys felt an arm go around her throat. She felt Michaels breath on her cheek and a knife at her throat.

"Don't move Griffin, I'll Kill her. She belongs to me."

"Let her go" Kermit said as he slowly entered the room.

"You don't want to kill her, you love her."

Michael smiled and said "If I can't have her, no one will." Jody trembled as Michael pushed the knife closer to her throat.

"Don't do this." A voice said from behind. Michael turned and saw Peter standing behind him.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" Michael screamed.

"Let her go Michael, you don't want to hurt Jody. Let go of your anger." Peter said calmly. Peter began to walk toward Jody. The knife in Michaels hand began to tremble. Peter closed his eyes as the knife grew hot in Michaels hand. Michael screamed and dropped the knife.

Jody brought her elbow back and into Michaels gut. Michael fell over in pain, Jody ran into Peters arms. Kermit grabbed Michael from behind and threw him across the room. Michael got up and Kermit punched him. Michael got up and kicked Kermits feet out from underneath him. Kermit hit the ground hard landing on his shoulder.

One last desperate gasp of adrenaline surged through Michael as he picked up the knife. Michael ran toward Jody screaming, with the knife in hand. Jody screamed thinking Michael was going to stab her. Michaels scream was cut short by a gunshot. Michael stopped in mid stride as a look of shock crossed his face.

He dropped to his knees and fell forward slowly. As Michael fell dead to the ground, Kermit was behind him pointing his desert eagle at his back. Jody turned and buried her face in Peters chest. Peter held her tight as Captain Simms and Mary-Margaret came in.

Mary-Margaret ran to Jody. The two friends hugged fiercely. "Are you all right?" Mary-Margaret asked. Jody nodded numbly. Mary-Margaret put a blanket around Jody and said "Lets got to another room and talk." Mary-Margaret helped her into another room. Peter looked over to Kermit and said "Are you all right?" Kermit nodded.

**Chapter 24**

Kermits apartment was full of people. Jody had given a statement to Mary-Margaret and been to the hospital. She was sitting on Kermits couch with a blanket around her. She had just had a shower. Peter brought her more tea and sat next to her. "Thank you for everything Peter, you saved my life again." Jody said.

Peter held her hand and said "Your welcome. You were very brave Jody. You fought Rogers every step of the way. I am very proud of you and I know Kira would be to."

Jody smiled. Peter looked at her, he could tell she was tired. "You tired?"

"A little" Jody said nodding.

Peter kissed her cheek and said "I will get everyone out of here so you and Kermit can be alone."

Jody began to protest, but stopped herself. Peter got up and started getting people ready to leave. Peter began to leave and Kermit caught him by the arm.

"Peter I owe you an apology. I am sorry about that crack I made about being so nonviolent. I don't understand your abilities, but that does not give me the right to joke about them. You are good at what you do Peter."

Peter smiled and said "Thank you Kermit that means a lot to me coming from you."

Mary-Margaret was getting ready to leave when Kermit stopped her. "Sorry about placing my mis directed anger your way Skalany."

Mary-Margaret smiled and said "Apology accepted Griffin."

Jody sat quietly under a blanket sipping her tea. She did not notice the people leaving. Mary-Margaret told Jody goodbye and that she would be over first thing in the morning. Jody was happy to have another woman to talk to.

Kermit surprised Jody by sitting down next to her. "Hey" he said spreading her blanket out and giving her some more tea. They did not speak for a while. Jody looked at Kermit with her bottom lip trembling. Jodys emotions got the better of her as she broke down into sobs. Kermit took off his glasses and put down his tea. He pulled Jody into his arms as she buried her head in his chest. Her tears came freely. Kermit held her until she fell asleep. The next morning he woke up with her in his arms. He smiled and said to himself "Oh Yeah!"

The End.


End file.
